


It's Sex Time!

by quatresnuku



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: After fighting the Pleiades Zodiart Gentaro, Ryusie, and Shu find that there are certain after effects. It takes place sometime after everyone finds out who Meteor is.originally posted on ff.net





	It's Sex Time!

Series: Kamen Rider Fourze

Rating :M

Summary: After fighting the Pleiades Zodiart Gentaro, Ryusie, and Shu find that there are certain after effects. It takes place sometime after everyone finds out who Meteor is. Pairings GentaroxYukixKengo, ShuxMiu, and RyusiexTomoko

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Watch out! This is the Pleiades Zodiart which in the myth was seven sisters so there is a possibility that they might split." Kengo called out to the young Kamen Rider. This Zodiart had appeared to be attacking some of the young men of the school when the club came across it. Ryuusie and Shu had joined the fight just in time to help finish.

"Squeee so many guys coming after meee I don't know what to do" said the Pleides Zodiart sounding more happy than upset about having two kamen riders and a young man in a mecha attacking her.

"I'll come after you alright" and with that Gentaro switched on the rocket switch and landed a soild hit.

"Owwww. That hurt" whined the Zodiart "I know you're just jealous that everyone is coming after me and not you."

"Like hell we do" Ryuusie yelled before jumping to attack.

"Well now they'll come after you" with that there was a blinding light but not before each of the Kamen Riders and Dizer were hit with some sort of energy attack.

"Ahhhhh were did she go?" Gentaro asked switching off his suit.

"It seems that she used that light to escape" commented Miu.

"Gen-chan, Sempai, Ryuusie are you alright I thought you were hit?" Yuuki asked being a worry wart.

"I thought so too but I feel perfectly fine" Shu said giving his signature smile.

"Even so we should go back to the Rabbit Hutch and make sure just in case" added Kengo. They all agreed and started to head back. JK though had to leave though because he had a very important appointment that he had to keep. Once back at the moon base Kengo started to run some tests on the three fighters which was when everyone started acting weird. They were all seated in their normal spots around the hutch but there was something off. Tomoko stood up from her seat and moved to sit even closer to the transfer student. Miu was sitting in her comfy chair biting her lip, glancing between Gentaro and Shu like she couldn't make up her mind. The childhood friend team also was sitting closer than normal.

"According to the test the levels of your pheromones are rising exponentially. This probably has to do with the Pleiades myth. They were seven beautiful sisters who many lusted after and since the Zodiart said that you would be like her too, we can only guess that you guys would also. Damn it Yuuki!" as Kengo had been talking she had inched even closer to Gentaro and was about to kiss him when the young scientist noticed and pulled him away from her. "He's Mine" was all he said before crashing his lips against the rider's. Tomoko and Miu seemed to take this as their cue to make a move on the other two fighters of the group. Breaking the kiss Kengo dragged Gentaro in to the back room with the Kamen rider making noise of confusion all the way. Just before he shut the door Yuuki made it inside landing a jumping kiss on Gen.

"Gah you stupid girl did you not hear what I just said"

"But I've known him longer" she argured back with her hands still around his neck.

"What is going on?" Gentaro was finally able to ask.

"Her attack has increased your pheromones so much that it's making you irresistible" Kengo said beginning to take off his clothes. Yuuki on the other hand had already started undoing Gentaro's belt.

"Wah what?" Gentaro tried to struggle against her but his efforts were futile as Kengo joined in the effort to strip him. The young scientist kissed up and down his neck as Yuuki freed him from the rest of his clothes.

"Who gets him first?" the space otaku said starting to stroke the Kamen Rider's manhood causing him to moan sweetly making the two of them want him more.

"You can have him inside of you first" With that they moved to the floor Yuki laid naked on top of their clothes and pulled the Kamen Rider down on top of her. Gentaro gave up resisting and started participating. He kissed her like no friend should kiss another. His hands moved to her chest and starting massaging her chest, they were both slightly awkward in their movements but their lust drove them anyway. He met her moans with his own. He did briefly thought about the fact that they didn't have a condom or lube before he entered her but her moans encouraged him to go on. Slowly entering his childhood friend he found that she was already super wet so he went in easily. The warm was more than he could take and started thrusting faster inside of her. He had just gotten into a steady pace when he felt Kengo grab his hips to hold him still for a moment. What Gentaro felt next was a mixture of pain and pleasure as Kengo thrusted into him. Gentaro got more and more vocal as Kengo roughly fucked him from behind, especially when he found his prostrate. Gentaro met Kengo's thrusts as he thrusted into Yuuki. The three of them became a mess of moans until finally Gentaro came causing the other two to also cum. They collapsed into a sweaty, sticky pile none of them saying anything to each other only breathing hard.

Mean while in the main room of the Rabbit Hutch. Ryusei had Tomoko pushed up on the table in front of him half straddling him with his one hand up her skirt. His other hand was molesting her now bear chest as he kissed her. On the other side of the room Miu was kissing Shu furiously. The former school king was finally able to break away from his queen.

"Sakuta-kun" He pleaded with the secondary rider not really knowing what to do with the young women who was straddleing her. Ryusei on the other hand said nothing and only gave the other man a smirk that seemed to say 'I don't really care how we got in this situation I'm taking full advantage of it' and then went back to ravishing the goth girl's mouth.

"Shun" Miu said turning his face back to hers "Shun you keep on saying that you love me well be a man and prove it." She said ripping his shirt open.

"But Miu"

"Fine shall I go over and join Ryusie and Tomoko?" she said starting to get up but Shun forced her back down. "Hm that's my king" she said and kissed him once more. Shun was glad that Miu wore a dress today so it was easier strip her. He was really nervous, this was not how he pictured their first time would be but all of those thoughts disappeared once her dress slipped down off of her shoulders. She was a goddess to him. Miu got off of him in order to finish taking off of her dress. Instead of straddling him again she knelt in front of him. In that positioned she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She then took out his manhood and gave him her reigning smile before taking him into her mouth. The former school queen slowly, licking as she went, all the way into her mouth. The sensation was nothing like Shun had felt before. She then began to bob her head while sucking like she was trying to squeeze everything out of him. He leaned his head back with his eyes closed enjoying every moment of it. Her one hand slipped up under his shirt to feel his toned chest and abs. That was also the moment that he was wearing too many articles of clothing at the moment. He could feel Miu smile around him as he removed his shirt.

"Miu" he moaned as Miu continued to work her magic on his cock. "Miu" He gently grabbed her arms and lifted her up till her chest was on eye level to him. The king wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. He devoured her beautiful breasts trying to show her that she to him has always been and always be the most beautiful women to him. Soon she made the same moans that he was just moments before. When Miu couldn't take it anymore she pushed him back in the chair and straddled him. Shun's one hand was on her hip while the other guided himself into her. If he thought that being inside of her mouth was fantastic being inside her was other worldly. She was tight, wet, and warm. He waited a moment after filling her to the hilt in order for her to adjust but it seemed that Miu adjusted faster than he thought because before he could react she lifted herself and slammed back down onto him. They both released the loudest moan yet. She repeated but this time Shun rose up to meet her which drove himself deeper into her. Their pace sped up and their moans got louder till the blinding, white of an orgasm washed over both of them.

While the former King and Queen were enjoying themselves the other pair was also having quite a time. Unlike Gentaro and Shun who panicked when the other's through themselves at them, Ryusie was calm and direct. Who was he to argue when there was a very aroused Tomoko in front of him begging for him to take her. Although he would never admit it the young, goth girl had been invading his dreams in ways that he would always wake up in a sticky mess and now was his chance to make those dream reality.

"Ryusie-san" she said with her normal shyness intermingled with lust. The secondary rider covered her lips with his and kissed her with all the passion that he had for her. Ryusie had already had her pushed up on the table with her shirt unbutton. He slid his hand under her skirt expecting to find an expance of tights instead what he found was that she was wearing garters. In that moment his semi-hard cock became fully hard. They broke their kiss panting for the much needed air. He starred down at her as she looked back with smile on her flushed face that made him wonder if all the guys in this school were blind to how beautiful and sexy she is. She leaned up and kissed him on his cheek before starting unbuttoning his own shirt. With ever button she undid Tomoko left kiss. He, on the other hand, reached further up her skirt to her prize. The stroked her only once and she released probably the most sensual sound that Ryusie had ever heard before.

'Fuck' Ryusie thought 'she turns me on way too much. If this continues I'm not going to last.' In an attempt to take his mind off of the dark, young lady who was slowly stripping him, Ryusie tried looking away. Looking in the direction of the schools former king and queen was the wrong direction. Tomoko had finished unbuttoning his shirt and now started on his pants. The moment she had gotten the zipper down was when he lost all control of taking it slow. He pushed her back so she was lying on the table. He quickly rid both his pants and underwear but hers as well. Tomoko was practically moaning his name. Although he really wanted her, Ryusie didn't want to her Tomoko. This was more than likely her first time. He inserted one finger into her then a second scissoring them. By the time that he entered a third the sounds that Tomoko was making was unearthly divine and he couldn't wait any more. It did cross his mind for a brief moment that they should be using condoms before he entered her but that thought was banished as soon as he was inside oh her. She felt even better than he thought that she would. A moment after he was all the way in Ryusie pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back into her. The both moaned the loudest that they have yet. He repeated the process getting faster and faster each time with ever moan that Tomoko made turning him more and more on. With his one hand on her hip he reached up with the other one to molest her ivory breast. She came just a moment before the white light of an orgasm washed over him. Ryusie collapsed on top of Tomoko with a smile across his face. This was not going to be the last time that they engaged in this activity.

"I think the effects from the Pleiades Zodiart are gone" Kengo said as the three of them emerged from the side room. It was a little while after everyone had finished and they started cleaning themselves up. Yuki and Kengo had but their uniforms back on but they were obviously wrinkeled. Gentaro's hair was a mess instead of his usual hair style. Shun was still shirtless but was zipping up Miu's dress. She told him that since he took it off of her that he should help her put it back on. The other pair was sitting rather close to each other still. Tomoko was wearing Ryusie's jacket staring at the floor with her long hair hiding her face which one could only guess would be blushing. Ryusie on the other hand had his arm around her waist with a smug smile on his face. No one talked being not sure really what to say to on another when JK burst through the door.

"Hey everyone I'm done with my appointment!" He said in his usually carefree tone. "Let me tell you I really hate the dentist" Then he notices the mood of the room and the state of his club members and exclaimed "What the hell? Did you guys all have sex while I was at my appointment?!" The only response that he got back was the rest of the club blushing and avoiding his eyes.


End file.
